criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall of the Lord
The Fall of the Lord is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of the game. It is the sixth case of Palmwood and also the final case in Vindigo Quarry. Plot In the aftermath of the reveal that Lord Underwood was found dead at his estate, the player and Madeline rushed to the scene to retrieve the body and started picking up some clues that eventually led them to interogate three suspects that the team had met throught Vindigo Quarry including Derek Becker, Dixie Hubbard and Raul Cortez. After talking to them, the player stumbled upon Underwood's drug laboratory under his estate. Upon further investigation, the player managed to gather two more suspects: Cathy Richards and Natalie Shaw, two women that held a serious grudge against the victim. Later, when all evidence had been analysed, the team got a call from the killer saying that another person would die if they don't catch him in 1 hour and that he had stolen the rare flower from the underground lab so Madeline and the player rushed to the previous crime scenes and managed to collect enough evidence to arrest Underwood's killer who turned out to be Cathy Richards. As the team were approaching Cathy, she could be seen with a twisted smile knowing that she was caught. When they asked her for her motives, Cathy told the team that her plan all along was to become the new ruler of Vindigo Quarry by killing the two people that had more power in the region than her: Nicolas and Lord Underwood. She also said that she wanted to use the radioactive properties of the flower to construct a massive bomb that would destroy the city and afterwards she would be the one to reborn the city from the ashes. She admited asking Conrad to kill Nicolas as she wanted to be the one killing Lord Underwood. When asked why she chose Conrad she informed the team that they dated for years and that Conrad was obsessed with her so he would do anything she asked him to do. The team then ordered Cathy to return the rare flower but she admited that she had already shipped the flower to the person that was gonna build her the bomb, so Madeline asked to know the name of the person but Cathy refused. In court, Judge Cook sentenced her to life in prison. Afterwards, the team reunited to celebrate their win over Cathy when their car broke down so the team asked Raul for help fixing the cars. In the meantime, the team discovered that Dixie was helping Lord Underwood in his drug operation, so the team ended up arresting her. In the end, as the Chief was congratulating the team Mayor Newman entered the room and asked to speak to the player, where he gave the team an invitation for the High Lands Gala that was happening in a couple of weeks. The chief felt it was apropriated as he was about to promote the player to the High Lands . Summary Victim *'Lord Underwood '(found dead in his estate) Murder Weapon *'Overdose' Killer *'Cathy Richards' Suspects Profile *The Suspect drinks coffee. *The Suspect plays Fletris. Profile *The Suspect drinks coffee. *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect plays Fletris. Profile *The Suspect drinks coffee. *The Suspect knows chemistry. Profile *The Suspect drinks coffee. *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect plays Fletris. Profile *The Suspect drinks coffee. *The Suspect knows chemistry. *The Suspect plays Fletris. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer plays Fletris. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Underwood Estate. (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone, Photo, Victim's Wallet; Victim Identified: Lord Underwood) *Examine Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Derek Becker) *Ask Derek Becker about how his phone was at Underwood Estate. *Examine Photo. (Result: Face Identified; New Suspect: Dixie Hubbard) *Ask Dixie Hubbard about if she knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Quarry's Acess Key; New Crime Scene: Quarry's Entrance) *Investigate Quarry's Entrance. (Clues: Handbag, Stained Threat) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Raul Cortez) *Interrogate Raul Cortez about the victim inviting him to his estate. *Examine Stained Threat. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Overdose; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Drug Laboratory. (Clues: Photo Album, Dusty Card) *Examine Dusty Card. (Result: Love Proclamation) *Talk to Dixie Hubbard about the love proclamation she sented to the victim. *Analyze Photo Album. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Cathy Richards) *Ask Cathy Richards about her connections with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Car Park) *Investigate Car Park. (Clues: Faded Paper, Security Camera, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Contact) *Examine Threat Handwriting. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Interrogate Derek Becker about the threat sent to the victim. *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked; New Suspect: Natalie Shaw) *Talk to Natalie Shaw about why he was on the victim's yacht. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody Tablet) *Analyze Bloody Tablet. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Fletris) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Table. (Clues: Tattered Purse, Soaked Photos, Locked Case) *Examine Tattered Purse. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Man in Photo. (Result: Victim Identified) *Ask Cathy Richards about how she knew the victim from College. *Examine Soaked Photos. (Result: Soaked Logo Revealed) *Ask Natalie Shaw how her late husband's logo got on the victim's photos. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Statue Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Talk to Raul Cortez about why he had a spy camera around. *Investigate Staircase. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Price of Power (6/6). (No stars) The Price of Power (6/6) *Investigate Drug Laboratory. (Clues: Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Wet Papers) *Analyze Wet Papers. (09:00:00) *Talk to Natalie Shaw about her motive behind stealing the victim's papers. *Confront Dixie Hubbard and ask her about her involvement with the victim's drug scheme. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask for help with fixing the police car from Raul Cortez . (Reward: Mechanic Hat; '''Available from start) *Investigate Underwood Estate. (Clue: Madeline's Wallet) *Examine Madeline's Wallet. (Result: Welcome Card to the Player) *See what Mayor Newman has to give to the PPD. (New Sample: Invitation for the PPD; '''Burger) *Examine Invitation for the PPD. (Result: High Lands Gala Invitation) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The murder weapon in this case represents an irony as Lord Underwood was a drug lord and died of Overdose. Navigation Category:Vindigo Quarry